madokamagikafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Magia
'Magia '— эндинг, исполненный группой "Kalafina" и служащий окончанием сериала. Сингл выпустили в феврале 2011 года. Используется в качестве фоновой музыки в определенных сценах. Текст Оригинал (кандзи)= いつか君が瞳に灯す 愛の光光時ううえて うううううううううう ううううう 躊躇いを飲み干して君が望むものは何 こんな欲深い憧れの行方明明明明明明明明明明 子供の頃頃夢に見て 古古の法のいいいい いいいいいいいいいい いいいいいいいいいい いいいいいいいいいい いいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいい いつか君も誰かの為に強い力力をるるるるるるるるるるるるる るるるるるるるるるるるる 迷わずに行けるなら心が砕いいい呪 文いいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいい 君はまだ夢見る記憶私明は明明明明明明明明明明いいいいいいいいいい いいいいいいいいい いいいいいいいいいいいいい いいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいい 囚われた太陽の輝く不思議の国の本中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中 中中中中中中中中中 中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中中 静かにに咲き乱れい いた古のいいいいい いいいいいいいいいいい いいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいいい |-| Ромадзи= itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga toki o koete horobi isogu sekai no yume wo tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou tamerai wo nomihoshite kimi ga nozomu mono wa nani? konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni hakanai ashita wa aru no? kodomo no koro yume ni miteta inishie no mahou no you ni yami sae kudaku chikara de hohoemu kimi ni aitai obieru kono te no naka ni wa taorareta hana no yuuki omoi dake ga tayoru subete hikari wo yobisamasu negai itsuka kimi mo dareka no tame ni tsuyoi chikara wo nozomu no darou ai ga mune wo toraeta yoru ni michi no kotoba ga umarete kuru mayowazu ni yukeru nara kokoro ga kudakete mo ii wa itsumo me no mae no kanashimi ni tachimukau tame no jumon ga hoshii kimi wa mada yume miru kioku watashi wa nemuranai ashita futari ga deau kiseki o kachitoru tame ni susumu wa obieru kono te no naka ni wa taorareta hana no yaiba omoi dake ga ikiru subete kokoro ni furikazasu negai torawareta taiyou no kagayaku fushigi no kuni no hon ga suki datta koro negai wa kitto kanau to oshieru otogibanashi o shinjita (hikari to kage no naka) shizuka ni sakimidarete ita inishie no mahou yasashiku sekai o kaeru chikara ga sono te ni aru to sasayaku owaranai yume o miyou kimi to yuku toki no naka de omoi dake ga ikiru subete inochi o tsukuru no wa negai |-| Русский язык= Когда-нибудь свет любви, горящий в твоих глазах, Превзойдёт время. И наверняка разрушит одну мечту этого мира, Спешащего к своей погибели. Преодолей все свои колебания. Чего же ты желаешь? Есть ли мимолётный завтрашний день Там, где находится твоё жадное желание? В детстве я мечтала С подобной древней магии силой, Способной разорвать даже тьму, Я хочу встретить улыбающуюся тебя. В моей дрожащей руке Мужество сорванного цветка. Чувства – это всё, на что я могу положиться. Пробудить свет – Вот моё желание. Однажды и ты ради кого-нибудь Можешь пожелать великой силы. В ночь, когда любовь захватит твоё сердце, Будут рождены неизвестные слова. Пока я могу двигаться вперёд без колебаний, Не имеет значения, что моё сердце будет разбито. Я хочу найти заклинание, Которое позволит мне противостоять Печали, которая всегда перед моими глазами. Ты всё ещё видишь во сне картины из воспоминаний, А мне завтра не придётся уснуть. Я продолжу идти вперёд, желая добиться Чуда нашей с тобой встречи. В моей дрожащей руке Лезвие сорванного цветка. Чувства – всё, что ещё живо во мне. Гордо нести своё сердце – Вот моё желание. Когда я любила книги о чудесных странах, Где сияет пленённое солнце, Я верила в сказки, Которые учили меня, Что желания непременно сбываются. Спокойно расцветшая во всей красе Древняя магия нежно шепчет мне... «Сила изменить мир Находится в твоих руках». Давай смотреть вечный сон Посреди времени, что проходит у нас с тобой. Чувства – всё, что ещё живо во мне. Сотворить жизнь – Вот моё желание. |-| Английский язык= Someday, the light of love lit within your eyes will transcend time, and certainly destroy one of the dreams of a world that races towards its destruction. Swallow down your hesitation. What is it that you wish for? With the direction of this greedy yearning, will there be a short-lived tomorrow? Like the ancient magic I saw in my dreams when I was young, With this power that can break even darkness, I want to see you smiling. In my trembling hand is the courage of a hand-picked flower. My feelings are all I can rely on. Calling forth the light is my wish. Someday, for the sake of someone else, you too will wish for great power. On the night when love captures your heart, unknown words will be born. If I can move forwards without hesitation, Then it's fine if my heart gets broken. I want a spell that can stand up to the sadness always in front of my eyes. You still dream of your memories, while I have a sleepless tomorrow. I'll continue forwards to seize the miracle of our encounter. In my trembling hand is the blade of a handpicked flower. My feelings are all that live. The thing I wield with my heart is my wish. Back when I loved books about strange lands, illuminated by their captive suns, I believed all the stories that told me that wishes came true. Quietly blooming profusely is the ancient magic that tenderly whispers to me, "The power to change the world lies in those hands of yours." Let's have an eternal dream in this time that we're together. My feelings are all that live. Creating life is my wish. Детали * Просматривая видеоряд, можно заметить силуэты главных героинь, в том числе и бегущую Мадоку. Возможно, подобное символизирует чувства Канамэ и ее борьбу с осознанием утраты подруг, которые пострадали. Сцены Интересные факты * По словам фанатов, в начальной серии эндинг, служивший фоновой темой, воспроизводится медленнее. * Композиция является окончанием первого фильма, однако видеоряд, присутствовавший в финале, был изменен. Навигация Категория:Музыкальное сопровождение Категория:Эндинги